Chick Flick
by insanegolfur
Summary: Logan and Mama Knight watch a movie.


**A/N: Written for a prompt from the Comment!Fic post over at the livejournal community for BTR. This is unbetaed and there are bound to be grammatical errors, so I apologize for that. Please read, review, share, and enjoy!**

**Prompt (from lj user roxashasboxers): Logan and Mama Knight watch a chick flick. Bonus points for witty plot banter and the other boys making fun but eventually getting sucked in. [Prompter approved ^_^]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. :(

* * *

**

_Pop!Pop!Pop!_

Logan slowly opens his eyes. He feels a bit disoriented and takes a few seconds to remember that he is in his room.

_Beep!Beep!Beep!_

The scent of popcorn drifts into his room. His stomach growls and he sits up and looks at the clock, _8:45 pm_.

"It can't be!" he quietly yells to himself.

He picks up the digital clock and smacks it a few times hoping that it would fix itself. No such luck.

The last thing he remembered was Mrs. Knight telling him to go lay down after he complained of a headache… apparently five hours ago.

His stomach growls again. He wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now, so he heads off to the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you feeling better?" Mrs. Knight flashes him a smile as she pours the popcorn into a bowl.

"Yeah… I think. Is there anything left from dinner?" Logan asks.

"Yep. We prepared a plate for you just in case. I put it in the fridge."

"Thanks." He gets the plate and heats it up in the microwave. "Are the guys here?" he asks after a few moments of silence.

"No, they all went out for ice cream and took Kate with them. They would have woken you, but thought you needed your rest."

"Oh…"

"They'll be back soon." She says as she heads over to the couches. "You're welcome to come eat on the couch and watch this movie with me."

"What movie?" Logan asks as he pulls his food from the microwave.

"The Notebook," she says as she turns on the TV and DVD player.

All feelings of hunger and pain disappear at the words. "With Rachel McAdams?" he asks eyes widening.

He grabs his food and sprints to the couch just as Mrs. Knight presses play. They watch the movie in relative silence with just the clinking of silverware providing noise.

"I can't believe Allie didn't trust Noah. She should have always known that he loved her." Logan thinks out loud halfway through the movie.

"Wait a sec… you've seen this?" Mrs. Knight asks in disbelief.

Logan blushes. "Yeah, it's my favorite Rachel McAdams movie."

Mrs. Knight nods her head.

"But don't tell the guys, please."

"Don't tell the guys, what?" Kendall asks as he enters the room, followed by Katie, James, and Carlos with a cup of ice cream.

"Uh… uh… um… I… w… we…" Logan stammers and looks to Mrs. Knight for help.

"That he… um… he was faking the headache," she covers.

"Oh, so that means I can have your ice cream then," Carlos deduces and puts a spoonful in his mouth.

"Hey, you should share that!" Katie exclaims as she rushes over and takes the spoon from Carlos. They fight for a while until Kendall comes over with another spoon and they share it.

"So what are you watching?" James asks.

"The Notebook," responds Mrs. Knight.

James and Kendall shoot each other a confused look.

"Really...? Logan?" Kendall questions.

"Rachel McAdams is in it, and you _know_ how I feel about her. Plus you guys weren't here and I couldn't get back to sleep." Logan defends.

He gives Mrs. Knight the you-know-the-truth-and-please-don't-be-mad-look. She smiles and keeps her mouth shut.

"Yeah. Okay. That's your story and you're story and you're sticking to it." James quips.

Kendall and James move off to their rooms. Carlos and Katie finish fighting over the last spoonful. Katie wins, of course, and goes to her room as well.

Carlos plops down onto the couch next to Logan.

"Man, I'm stuffed." Carlos says but is ignored by both Logan and Mrs. Knight. So Carlos just makes himself comfortable. Unwillingly he begins to wonder why Allie is pushing Noah away.

"What is wrong with this girl?" he asks out loud.

Logan and Mrs. Knight give him a short synopsis of the plot up to that point. They then sit engaged in the story until Kendall breaks the silence yet again.

"CARLOS!" The movie goers jump from their seats. "Not you too."

"Eh, it's pretty good."

"Kendall, do you have to be so loud. You made me lose count." James comes out of his room with comb in hand.

"I think we've lost both of them." Kendall points toward Logan and Carlos who have returned their attention to the movie.

"What's so great about the movie anyway?" James asks restarting his hair combing routine.

"Shhhhhh…" Mrs. Knight hisses. "Either come and finish the movie with us or return to your rooms." Logan flashes them the death stare.

"How much longer?"

Logan's eyes widen, but makes signals fifteen minutes with his fingers and returns his attention back to the screen. James and Kendall shrug and take a seat on the floor.

The movie finishes and there is dead silence. Mrs. Knight gets up with the half eaten bowl of popcorn and returns it to the kitchen.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected movie night to be, but it was interesting."

"Kendall, are those tears in your eyes?" Carlos observes.

"No… there's just something in my eye." Kendall defends.

"Yeah, yeah. That's your story and you're sticking to it." Logan returns.

"Touche, Logan." James answers back.

James turns off the DVD and TV, and goes to get ready for bed. Kendall and Carlos follow. Logan picks up his plate and goes to help Mrs. Knight finish cleaning in the kitchen.

"Thanks for keeping my secret."

"Anytime."

"Good night, Mrs. Knight."

"Night, Logan."


End file.
